Rufus Barma
Rufus Barma (ルーファス バルマ, Ruufasu Baruma) ist das Oberhaupt der Familie Barma. Die Barma Familie ist eine der vier großen Herzogs-Familie. Er ist älter als Sheryl Rainsworth, Bernard Nightray und Oscar Vessalius. Rufus ist der Meister von Reim Lunettes. Und er ist dafür bekannt, der legale Vertragspartner von einem der fünf Black Winged Chains, Dodo, zu sein. Rufus ist seit über 30 Jahren der Vertragspartner von Dodo. Aussehen Bei der ersten Begegnung mit Oz, Alice, Gil und Break tritt er als runder Mann mit Schnurrbart und einer Teetasse auf dem Kopf (natürlich mit Tee drin) in Erscheinung. Als heraus kommt, dass dies nicht Rufus Barma, sonderen nur eine Illusion ist, zeigt sich Rufus in seiner richtigen Gestalt. Der echte Rufus hat blutrotes, langes Haar und graue Augen. Persönlichkeit Rufus ist sehr wissbegierig und geht allem, was ihn interessiert und/oder Nutzen bringen kann, auf den Grund. Das ist mit seinem Alter der Grund dafür, dass er sehr intelligent und belesen ist. Er will sein Gegenüber kennen und stellt Nachforschungen an, bevor er sich mit den entsprechenden Personen trifft. Es ärgert ihn, wenn er merkt, dass seine Informationen falsch oder veraltet sind und es hasst es, wenn ihm jemand einen Schritt vorraus ist. Er rückt seine Informationen immer nur gegen Bezahlung heraus (er will jedoch kein Geld oder materiellen Wert, sondern verlangt gleichwertige Informationen oder einen Gefallen). Für ihn sind Menschen entweder "nützlich" oder "nutzlos" und benutzt alles, was er für seine "Zwecke gebrauchen kann"; dabei scheint er oft zu vergessen, dass er es mit Menschen zu tun hat, was ihn laut Sharon von Break unterscheidet. Er bewertet den Wert eines Menschen nach der Nützlichkeit für seine eigenen Informationen - also in wie weit sie ihm neues Wissen vermitteln können. Er ist sehr egozentrisch, manipulativ und herablassend gegenüber anderen. Er handelt grundsätzlich nur so, wie es für ihn bzw. seine Familie (vor allem deren Machtposition) am gewinnbringendsten ist - so stellt er sich auf die Seite der Baskervilles, als er vermutet, dass Pandora bald aufgeben wird, um sich und die Barmas zu schützen. Dieses Verhalten lässt auf eine sehr flexible Moralansicht schließen. Außerdem scheint er sich gerne auf die Kosten anderer zu amüsieren. Obwohl er sehr kaltherzig in seiner Art wirkt, hat er romanitsche Gefühle gegenüber Sheryl Rainworth - die jedoch so nicht erwiedert werden. In ihrer freundschaftlichen Beziehung scheint es auch Sheryl zu sein, die die "Hosen anhat" - so wirkt er bei ihr überhaupt nicht mehr herablassend, sondern viel eher unterwürfig. Trotz alledem ist er sich scheinbar selbst wichtiger als Sheryl (wie sich zeigt, als er sie verletzt, um an die ihre Ohrringe heran zu kommen). Geschichte Rufus Barma war ein Schüler der Ludwidge Akademie. Er und sein Geflogsmann Karmu erforschten damals die Geheimgänge der Ludwidge Akademie. Rufus war in der gleichen Stufe wie der jetzige Schuldirektor Turner, der immernoch ein loyaler Verbündeter ist, dem Rufus vertrauen kann. In seiner Jugend war er in Sheryl Rainsworth verliebt, er machte ihr oft Heiratsanträge, doch wurde er immer von ihr zurückgewiesen, eines Tages schenkte er ihr nach einem fehlgeschlagenen Heiratsantrag ein paar Ohringe, die sie seit diesem Tag immer trägt (heute sind diese der Schlüssel zum Tor zum Abyss der Rainsworth-Familie). 15 Jahre vor Beginn der Storyline beauftragte er Reim Briefe an Sheryl zu überbringen und nicht ohne eine Antwort zurückzukehren - auf die Frage was in den Briefen steht, antwortete er zunächst "Liebe", dann änderte er sie jedoch in "Drohbriefe/Kriegserklärung". Seinen ersten kleinen Auftritt hat er, als Alice und Oz vom Grinsekater zurück kommen, doch das erste Mal tritt er richtig in Erscheinung, als er Oz, Break, Alice und Gilbert in die Oper eingeladen hatte, wo er sich zunächst nicht gleich persönlich zeigte, sondern eine Illusion mit ihnen sprechen ließ. Als Break die Illusion zerstörte und zusammenbricht, da er Mad Hatters Kraft benutzte, berichtet Rufus was er über dessen Vergangenheit herausgefunden hatte. Er bringt den ersten Teil von Breaks Vergangenheit ans Licht. Im Laufe der Geschichte empfängt er Oz erneut und möchte als Gegenleistung für neue Informationen, dass er und die anderen in der abgelegenen Provinz Karion einen Nachfahren eines Magiers besuchen und ihm entlocken, wo genau sich eines der 5 Siegel, die Glen Baskervilles Seele bannen, befindet. Das nächste Mal taucht er in Isla Yuras Villa auf, wo sich auch Oz, Gilbert, Alice und Break eingeschlichen hatten - dort wollte er Informationen von Isla Yura im Austausch für Oz Vessalius. Später, als er gerade mit Sheryl zusammen ist, und diese mit ihm über ihr Versprechen aus der Vergangenheit spricht, werden sie von den Baskervilles überrascht. Rufus scheint sich auf deren Seite zu stellen und erntreist Sheryl gewaltvoll die Ohrringe (den Schlüssel zu einem Tor zum Abyss). Trivia * Seine Person ist angelehnt an Absolem aus Lewis Carroll's "Alice im Wunderland". * Er behauptet keine Bodyguards zu benötigen, da er an Sheryls Seite ist. * Anders als die anderen 3 Fürsten sind seine Vorfahren Ausländer, doch auch nach den vielen Generationen hat er immernoch die Merkmale seiner Vorfahren geerebt, diese Merkmale sind seine schmäleren Augen sowie an seine etwas blassere Haut und an seine roten Haaren und grauen Augen * Im Original spircht er in Altjapanisch, was ihn in seiner Art zu sprechen zusätzlich alt und weise wirken lässt; die altjapansiche Sprache ist komplexer aufgebaut, als die neumodische Sprache. (im Englischen hat man für ihn ebenfallse eine Form des Altenglischen verwendet, sodass er hier etwa so klingt wie die Charaktere aus Shakesperestücken: so sagt er oft z.B. statt "Your": "Thy"; in der deutschen Übersetzung fehlt ihm diese Charakteruntermalung). * Er hat einen Vogel als Haustier. * Von Break wird er Herzog Knalltüte bzw. Herzog Knalltütenfrisur genannt, bezogen auf seine irritierende Haarsträhne im Gesicht. * Er geht Oz 50 mal so sehr auf die Nerven wie Break. * Die Einzige, von der er sich auch nur überhaupt irgendetwas sagen lässt, ist Sheryl Rainsworth - er scheint sie zu fürchten, wenn sie wütend wird und scheint sich dann auch nicht gegen sie verteidigen zu können. * In der Nippon Novel "Caucus Race Vol. 1 - The Pink Curse" wird gezeigt, dass er anfängt Gedichte und Lyrik zu zitieren, wenn er betrunken ist. * Er war früher Schüler an der Lutwidge Akademie - wo er es sich zum Ziel gesetzt hatte, sämtliche Mysterien des Campus aufzudecken. * Sein Gefolgsmann in seiner Schulzeit hieß Karmu Galerie 577391.jpg dp__rufus_barma_by_dark_reality_04-d4r95z1.jpg Dodo and Rufus.jpg 479383.jpg Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Barma Familie Kategorie:Legaler Vertragspartner Kategorie:Vertragspatner Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Stub Kategorie:Pandora